victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Valentine (Ariana Grande) is one of the main characters in Victorious. Background Cat is always hyper, and is very rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival of the Hottest she says, "I'm really hot - but I'm still in a good mood!', proving that she is very optimistic and positive about most everything. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. Most fans don't think so though because her lack of a depressed attitude would suggest otherwise.It would be more suited that she has ADHD or Attention Deficite Hyperactive Disordor. She is clearly very hyper and many other traits such as easily distrated and random comments could tie into it. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insucure. She's also very easily distracted, especially by candy or food. That is all it take to totally change her mood witch sometimes comes in handy. She also seems to have a good sense of humor. Though she offten thinks you mean something offensive till you clairify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show ''). Cat's hair color is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food. Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times – although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Cat's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and often is displayed as playful and harmless. While Cat is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distrackted, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelled at. Also shown in Wi-Fi In The Sky when she logs off the chat when Tori yells at her. Cat is also very flirtatious, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when she abandons her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is 'really cool'. One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach area, around the belly button. Cat seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. Also on TheSlap, she created a video and a blog chronicling how she tricks cute boys into being interviewed (the first named Martin played by: Jordan Andrusky, the second named Jesse Played by: Aldo Quintino) by inviting them over to a 'party' at her house. The 'party' then turns out to be just the two of them alone. Cat then asks Martin and Jesse questions, such as where Martin grew up and what he likes in a girl (specifying hair color and flipping her hair in his direction while asking, "Redheads?"), as well as feeding him grilled cheese she says she made herself, playing romantic music, and dancing with him (she compliments him on his dancing technique). Cat leans her head on Jesse's shoulder and asks him to feel her freshly-washed hair, then asks him what kind of dreams he has (asking if he dreams of sports, cars, girls, or one girl in particular, implying herself). She also asks him what his favorite musical note is, and when he does not know how to respond, demonstrates her singing ability while leaning in close to his face, then kisses him and asks flirtatiously which note was his favorite. Cat's hip-favoring dancing style can also be seen as provocative, such as in Freak the Freak Out, where she dances onstage during her duet with Jade as well as during part of Tori's performance and is seen doing so with an attractive guy after Tori wins the competition. Cat's Slideshow 191394305.jpg|Victoria & Ariana 24223 389269777838 312617142838 3892096 66505 n.jpg 24223 389269792838 312617142838 3892099 1225605 n.jpg 24873 385953152838 312617142838 3814308 5146119 n.jpg 27224 387041017838 312617142838 3839230 1423980 n.jpg 27224 387067647838 312617142838 3839953 1364359 n.jpg 27725 393645007838 312617142838 3988035 729120 n.jpg 27725 393645027838 312617142838 3988038 3496438 n.jpg 27725 393645732838 312617142838 3988048 133056 n.jpg 31075 394492817838 312617142838 4004714 4789992 n.jpg 338163.jpg 35812 406826962838 312617142838 4328000 5761402 n.jpg 35812 406826967838 312617142838 4328001 2722230 n.jpg 35812 406826987838 312617142838 4328004 690781 n.jpg 35812 406827007838 312617142838 4328008 3480706 n.jpg 35812 406827057838 312617142838 4328013 1957152 n.jpg 35885 408740347838 312617142838 4378038 3528470 n.jpg 35885 408740357838 312617142838 4378040 2181433 n.jpg 35885 408740362838 312617142838 4378041 4330829 n.jpg 4thwall.jpg 7.jpg 8s888.jpg Ariana-cat-promo.jpg Ariana-grande-back-broadway.jpg Bageljuice.jpg Bat.jpg Bat1.jpg Bat is so adorable.jpg Birthday!.jpg CNB.jpg Cade outside.jpg Candre1.1.jpg Cat-bunny-nose.gif Catblog.jpg Catfish.jpg Catsnecklace.jpg Catvalentine.jpg Picture 11.png Trina vomit.jpg Victorious-season-1-7.jpg Victorious-season-1-8.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg th_themilyloveseditingfirsticon-arianagr.jpg|Ariana Grande,as Cat Valentine. ag.JPG|Cat looks gorgeous in this dress! Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori and Cat are great friends, and Cat is the first girl to ever meet Tori (Even saying "Oh my Gosh!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On TheSlap, Cat posted a picture of Tori named MY BFF TORI in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying 'Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori.' Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. Tori is also the only person that Cat has punched in the show. (See: Cori) André Harris André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which seems to really amuse her. In Survival of the Hottest, when she finally gets them out of the RV, André picks her up excitedly. Also, the two are seen in a video on TheSlap where Sikowitz ambushes them at lunch with a Drive-by Acting Exercise. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro Cat and Robbie seem to be close friends. Although, Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes constantapologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode ''Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to Robbie his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to come meet his parents, to which she appears to not be surprised by, and perhaps a bit nervous, in response. But, besides, that, Robbie and Cat may be better friends than it looks, for he knew Cat's joke before she told it to anyone, and she never stays mad at him for too long. She also goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house in The Birthweek Song. (See: Cabbie) Jade West Cat and Jade are very close friends. Jade is kinder towards Cat, while Cat is much less sensitive around Jade. In Freak the Freak Out, they sang the song "Give It Up" together. They were also seen dancing very closely to one another (with nearly the exact same choreography) while singing. (See: Cade) Beck Oliver Even though they are quite opposite, Cat seems to be somewhat close Beck; they've never shown if they dislike each other for any reason. In the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it too much. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Beck copies Cat when he makes himself spin in the effects on a video chat. Also, on TheSlap.com Cat said Beck has GREAT hair and they are best friends.Beck kisses Cat for the movie Tori directs. (See: Bat) Trina Vega Trina and Cat never really knew each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies a glue to Tori's face. She and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because it is vulgar. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, causing them to arrive late to Tori's show. They are considered friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Also, on theSlap, Cat had pictures of Trina that she posted on theSlap even though Trina told her not to. Apparently, Trina hasn't killed Cat yet. (see: Trat) Erwin Sikowitz Sikowitz is Cat's acting teacher. In The Bird Scene, Sikowitz hit Cat in the face with a ball for an acting challenge. Then, Cat comes back to ask a question, and he hits her again, saying (to Tori), "We'll never know her question." Sikowitz seems to dislike Cat, in a way that she annoys him. Cat supports Sikowitz when he is singing "Number One" at Karaoke Dokie. (Freak the Freak Out) Later, in The Diddly-Bops, Sikowitz is happy that Rex tells Cat to shut up after singing about the Wagafuffles. Gallery Click here to see Cat's gallery! Trivia *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat weighs only 90 pounds. Considering her height of 5 ft, this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated more than once that Cat's character is bipolar, but it is not likely. *The first known machine she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. The actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. *Cat's red hair is not natural, she was most likely a natural brunette before she dyed it red. *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are homosexuals when she says "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Her grandmother is said to make really good fudge. *Cat is the'' only'' main character who has punched someone in the face on-screen and not part of a play. (Cat's New Boyfriend) *According to her video profile, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. *Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she, if not weirder. He has been arrested multiple times according to TheSlap.com *Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. *If you look at Cat's Screen in Wi-Fi in the Sky, it shows the site of Sky Store, meaning she is still buying from Sky Store. *Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because she loves red velvet cupcakes. *Cat says in Cat's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. *Her brother was said to eat many strange things, including her charm bracelet. Cat gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food. *Cat has 153 eyelashes on her right eye, which is more than the regular human. *She can use her toes to scratch her nose. *Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. Interestingly, Misty had curly hair, and when Cat first says this she has curly hair. *Cat says in The Birthweek Song that she hates helmets. *Her name might be a reference to the actress and singer Caterina Valente. *Cat is a redhead with brown eyes. *Ariana Grande has to significantly make her voice higher to play Cat. *Cat loves mass texting. *Cat is probably based on Sonya, Sam's personal assistant from iCarly. They both say "Poo"/"Foo" when they are disappointed. Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat Category:Images Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat Valentine, Cat